


The Stout-hearted

by sulphuriccherry



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond notices something in Sam and is not too proud to stand up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stout-hearted

The war of the ring had ended, and all that were remaining of the fellowship had reunited in the elvish realm of Rivendell. As Frodo was greeted with his old friends, a saddened Sam sat outside in the courtyard by the fountains.

"Hero's should not be so grimace on an occasion such as this." Elrond spoke from behind him. Sam did not look up, his heart felt a great deal too heavy to carry on being polite and caring.

"I am far from a hero." was his reply. "If that is so then I am far from an elf. What greaves you so?" The Elven king sat beside Samwise.

"I don't belong in there." 

"Why not? Aren't you as important as the rest of them?"

Sam shook his head, daring only a little to look up at the Elven beauty. 

"I am not. They are all blue bloods, people in high places and all that. It's no place for the help."

Elrond was shocked that Sam did not know of his own importance. He sat back and looked down at the Hobbit with sadness in his eyes.

"You must know that you are more than the help, little one."

"No one cared that I went with Frodo, or card whether I lived or died. Hell nobody knows what even happened out there! They are all calling Mr Frodo a hero!" Sam looked up teary eyed and innocent to the king, "And he is Mr Elrond King! But he did not go it alone. Frodo has not told them of me and I am still not thought of. Nether Merry nor Pippin has asked after me."

The Hobbit burst into a great flood of tears, instinctively Elrond put an arm around him and let him cry into his side.

"Our fellowship were born into Royal-ness," He told Sam. "They did nothing to get their title, only actions to keep it, whereas you Samwise the Brave, may one day become the mayor of Hobbiton. And at all thanks to your kind heart."

Hearing this lightened Sam's heart a bit. "You really mean that?" He asked, puling away. 

"A king never lies."  
"Thank you for being so nice to me."

"I am not usually like this Samwise, but I see in you what I have seen in my three sons when they were younger men, and I see you as am equal. Master Samwise you are very important, and if you ever need me you know where I am." Elrond smiled as he stood up to walk away.  
Upon his leaving he turned back to see the younger Hobbit, holding his arm rather tightly.

The king automatically knew what was wrong, "Samwise, follow me to my study would you?"

Sam hesitantly did as asked, but not before stopping at Frodo's door to look inside. They did not look as though they missed him at all. Hanging his head, he followed the elf to the study.

Once there Elrond asked him how he was feeling after the war. They spoke for a few hours about all sorts of things, about what they had gone through in the  
war and their families. The two got closer to each other, and Elrond truly learned a new found respect for hobbits.   
The king realized that Sam was depressed, he wasn't sleeping nor eating and all the happiness was drained from him.   
Lord Elrond noticed that Sam had cut up his arms, in which he helped him by healing them.  
All was good and they left the conversation with Sam feeling more valued about himself.

As they walked out to meet everyone else including many elves for dinner, Samwise felt happy, if only just for a moment.

"Where have you been?" Merry hounded him. At first it seemed they had missed him, but as it turns out he had an ulterior motive.   
"Frodo has been freezing for ages! Go run him a bath! A hot one!"

Sam's smile faded and before he knew it he was bowing and apologizing, before scurrying off to do as commanded. 

Elrond breathed in heavily, anger in his heart, but he daren't show it. Over the next few days, all of them were ordering Sam around, until one night it got too much.

They were at Minas Tirith at this point, and were all sitting down to dinner in the great halls after Aragorn's Coronation.   
Everybody was invited and all were having fun.

Sam joined the dinner late, he had been sent on some errands and finally got time to eat. His first problem was that there was no where for him to sit, and upon seeing this non of his 'friends' moved for him.   
That was until Faramir saw him and gave up his seat. "Here Samwise, I am done, you can have my seat."  
Sam thanked him and sat down, which warranted a scoff from Gandalf.

"What am I not allowed to sit at the blue blood table?"

Both Pippin and Legolas dropped their cutlery in surprise. None of them had expected Sam to ever speak back.  
Everybody was silent. 

"I didn't want to sit here anyway." The hobbit filled a plate with chicken and all sorts before retreating out of the room once more.

After a moment or two of stunned silence, they began to chatter as they once did.

"That's it! I've had it!" Elrond's loud voice beamed through the halls.   
"Have you all lost your heads or need I remind you how important that hobbit is to all of our lives?!"

Again, he was met with a collaborative silence. 

"He nearly drowned to be with Frodo, and as only a rope as a gift he protected him He fought off Gollum and protected Frodo from the Witch King! He inspired Faramir to let them free and so much more. I bet you didn't know about him carrying the ring when Frodo was poisoned?! Or that he fought of Shelob to save Frodo's limp body? Or even that after an elaborate rescue mission and killing a wondrous amount of orcs he then got Frodo through Mordor and carried him up Mount Doom! He fought off Gollum whilst Frodo was on his back" He didn't give up on him even when Frodo turned evil or told him to go home! He risked his life to save Frodo's as he was falling into the fiery pit! He asked nothing in return! You can at least appreciate that without him, none of you would be alive - hell! I wouldn't!"

Elrond took a deep breath before finishing. 

"He has more right to be in these halls than you all do! Think about that next time you need bath water."

Elrond slammed his cup on the table before walking out gracefully.   
Everybody was left in amazement.

Needless to say everyone had a lot to think about, especially Frodo.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night so I am sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I was watching the movies earlier and it pissed me off the way they treat Sam so I wrote this. Also it is short and angsty I guess, it's a one off but if you all want me to write more I will, it will most likely have ships in it.


End file.
